Falling
by thisiswhereIkeepmyfics
Summary: Rita and Iain are falling, will they manage to catch each other?
So it seems the more Riain I write, the more Riain I want to write! So if anyone has any suggestions/prompts/ideas they'd like to throw at me then feel free :)

I've had an idea for a Rita focused oneshot based on the spring trailer, but it would be quite dark, basically 'what if Rita can't cope with what Mark does to her?' But I'm not sure if that's something people would want to read so I'd love to know what you think to that.

Anyway, on with the fluff.

* * *

Iain propped himself up on one elbow, gazing down at Rita as she slept beside him, he couldn't believe how absolutely, breathtakingly beautiful she was. He ran his thumb gently over the soft skin of her bare shoulder before carefully brushing her hair back from where it had fallen over her face so he could kiss her temple.

He knew he should sleep too, there were just over 6 hours until they both had to be up for work but he couldn't bring himself to close his eyes for fear that he'd wake up alone. He knew Rita was strong, feisty, that she could hold her own, but right now she looked so young, so innocent as she laid beside him. He couldn't tear his eyes away from her, he wanted to commit every inch of her to his memory, he wanted to count every single one of the freckles on her nose that had only revealed themselves when Rita had washed her face clean of the make up she'd applied that morning.

He kissed her again, he'd never really believed in love at first sight, he'd never really believed in love, but he knew, he knew as he laid here, admiring the way the moonlight shone upon Rita's face after they'd been too 'busy' to close the curtains properly, he knew this was it, the real thing, he knew he'd fallen for her. He knew he'd give everything he had to make her happy, do anything he could to keep her safe.

Iain smiled softly as Rita reached out in her sleep, a smile gracing her face as she unconsciously wrapped her fingers around his arm, pulling it to rest over her stomach. He wondered if she was dreaming, what she dreamt of, did she dream of him? Of them? Of their future?

He couldn't stop his mind wandering, would he ever lay like this, his arm draped over Rita's stomach swollen from their child growing beneath her skin? God, he needed to get a grip, this wasn't, it wasn't serious, they were just two friends having a bit of fun together, he'd scratch her itch and she'd return the favour. He didn't love her. He cursed under his breath, who was he kidding? He was completely and utterly, head over heels in love with her. He felt his heart skip a beat, this wasn't the plan, no strings attached, no commitment, nothing 'official' that's what they'd agreed.

She sighed happily in her sleep, rolling over in Iain's loose embrace so she was now snuggled into his chest, so close he could feel every breath that escaped her parted lips brush against his bare skin. She was perfect. He loved the way she fitted against him, when they were curled together on the sofa, her head in the crook of his neck, his arms the perfect length to wrap around her waist. He loved how her fingers seemed to fit perfectly into the gaps between his own. He wouldn't tell her though, he didn't know the details but he knew her marriage to Mark hadn't been great, if she wanted no strings attached fun then that's what he'd give her, he'd push his own feelings aside to make sure she was happy.

He carefully brushed her hair from her face again so he could drop another kiss to her forehead, "I love you" he whispered, "I hope you realise that."

Unsurprisingly Rita woke before Iain the next morning and she smiled softly as she found herself laid against Iain's chest, his arms draped around her waist. She'd never felt as safe as she did in Iain's arms, she'd never felt as happy as she had since she'd started 'seeing' Iain. She'd been happy with their 'arrangement' at first, she enjoyed having a bit of company after work, and the physical side of their relationship was a bonus, but she knew, to Iain at least, it was just a bit of fun, nothing serious, nothing complicated, but the more time she spent in his company, the more time she wanted to spend with him. They'd both agreed in the start to keep things open, they were both free to see other people if they wanted to but she didn't want to, not any more, seeing him with another woman would probably kill her. She'd never let him know that though, if pretending 'friends with benefits' was enough for her meant she got to keep waking up like this, then that's what she'd do. She kissed Iain's chest and then his cheek before slipping from the bed, intending to be showered and have breakfast ready by the time Iain woke to get ready for work.

Iain woke almost an hour later, frowning as he found the other side of the bed, not only empty, but cold too. Rita had obviously been gone a while, and he was surprised to find himself disappointed that she hadn't even bothered to say goodbye. He showered in his ensuite, trying to rid his mind of thoughts of Rita, she obviously didn't feel the same way as he did, so when he saw her at work, he'd smile, joke, and pretend her sneaking out on him hadn't hurt him like it had.

It was only when he stepped from his bedroom, ready to head to work that he noticed it, the faint smell of cooked bacon and the soft hum of the radio. He shook his head, it must be next door, he made his way to his kitchen, planning his usual breakfast, 2 slices of toast and a bowl of cereal but he froze in the doorway when he saw her, her back to the door as she stood at his oven singing under her breath. She took Iain's breath away, her hair hung loose in waves, still damp from her shower and she hadn't put her jeans on yet, leaving the black lace of her underwear exposed, her t shirt not long enough to cover it.

"Well aren't you a sight for sore eyes hey?" He asked as he wrapped his arms around her waist from behind, nipping at her neck as she jumped slightly, she hadn't heard him walk over.

"Can't let my second favourite paramedic go to work hungry" she groaned slightly as she felt Iain's tongue flick against her neck.

"Second favourite?" Iain stopped his kisses, "Really?"

"Yeah well Dix…"

"As long as it's not Jez or Rocker..."

Rita laughed and shook her head, "I prefer the 'older' man" she teased.

"Hey" Iain pouted, "I'm not that much older than you."

"I carry my age better."

"Yeah" Iain kissed her neck again, "you do." Rita didn't move from his embrace as she continued cooking the breakfast, "you've showered" Iain said a while later, still dropping the occasional kiss to her neck and shoulders.

"I have, well done."

"You smell like me" he mumbled against her neck.

"I've used your shower gel and shampoo yes."

"I like it."

Rita laughed, "getting all possessive on me are you now?"

"Mhmm" he pulled her closer to him and nipped at her neck again, so hard she knew he'd leave a bruise but she didn't care, he made her heart race and her knees weak, she couldn't remember the last time she'd felt like this, "mine" he mumbled, flicking his tongue over the mark he'd left.

"Behave" Rita reached for the tea towel and swatted it against his thigh, "make yourself useful and get some plates out, this is nearly done."

"Sex in the evening and breakfast in the morning" Iain mused as he finally let go of Rita's waist and went to get the plates from the cupboard, "I think I could get used to having you around" he said as he passed Rita the plates and flicked on the kettle.

Rita raised one eyebrow as she plated up the food, "you mean you haven't already?"

Iain froze, "I… I…"

Rita put the plates on the table and walked over to Iain, taking the kettle from his hand and placing it back on the side, "what's wrong?"

Iain shook his head as he picked up the kettle again and poured the water into the waiting mugs, "nothing, thanks for breakfast" he passed her her mug, "we'd better eat it before it goes cold. If we carry on like this we're going to be late for work."

They ate in silence, both engrossed in their own thoughts, both wondering if the tense atmosphere was their own doing. "Iain" Rita said softly when they'd almost finished, she knew she was taking a risk, "I'll say it if you will."

"Say what?" Iain pretended to stay calm even though his heart was pounding against his rib cage, Rita couldn't feel the same way he did…Could she?

"You know what" Rita whispered, "if you don't want to say it then I get it, if you want to keep this the way things have been then that's fine but…"

"I love you" Iain whispered, "I don't know how or when but I've fallen completely and utterly head over heels in love with you."

Rita didn't miss a beat, "I love you too, I have for a while."

Iain smiled, standing from the table and walking round to Rita, before bending to press a gentle kiss to her lips, "I love you."

Rita smiled, her eyes locked with Iain's as her thumb absentmindedly stroked his cheek, "move in with me" she said softly.

Iain nodded, "on one condition."

"Anything."

"You use my shower gel every morning, I want everyone to know you're mine."

Rita laughed and nodded, "you've got yourself a deal, when do you want to move your things?"

"Is tonight too soon?"

She shook her head, "perfect."

Iain stole another kiss, "just like you."


End file.
